


Mine

by IcyPalate97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, dub con (not between Harry/Ron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPalate97/pseuds/IcyPalate97
Summary: Ron and Harry fuck around with sex toys!





	Mine

“Please…Ahh…O-oh..please H-Harry!”, Ron whimpered, his arms giving out as Harry’s thrusts sped up and seemed to reach impossibly deeper. “Please…let me c-cum!”

“No. Not…yet...”, the dark-haired wizard panted as his thrusts grew more erratic the closer he got to reaching the end.

It took a few seconds for the response to permeate his now pleasure-addled brain, but a high-pitched whine escaped Ron when it did. But there wasn’t much he could do against the onslaught of pleasure-pain he was receiving from Harry repeatedly battering his prostate anyways, so he didn’t dwell on it too much.

With four more sharp and aggressive thrusts Harry found himself spilling into his red-headed lover for the second time that morning before slumping onto Ron’s back causing them both to collapse. But the taller teen didn’t allow him to stay in that position for long and was soon pushing his lover away weakly, so he could readjust himself away from the bedsheets that were giving uncomfortable friction to his still swollen cock.

“Seriously mate, when are you going to take this thing offa me?” the youngest Weasley grumbled as he stared at the stupid ring of silver keeping him from getting off.

  
“After classes,” Harry decided as he finally caught his breath. Sitting up in his four-poster bed, the young Seeker swung his legs over the side and began rummaging through the nightstand next to him. Pulling out what he needed he turned back to his flushed lover and smiled predatorily, brandishing his weapons of sensual torture.

“No way! I am _not_ wearing that all through Double Potions! Which we have with the _Slytherins_ might I add. And Snape!” Ron protested once he saw the vibrator and it’s subsequent remote in Harry’s hands. “I’ll be worse than Neville in there, I won’t even be able to focus! It might even land me detention with that greasy ol- _ooooh_!”

  
With his lover’s protests cut off, Harry secured the sex toy deep in his lover’s arse. Shifting it around a bit he was able to position it to settle directly on his lover’s prostate to ensure maximum torture-and pleasure.

“You good Ron?” Harry asked wanting to ensure that Ron was actually enjoying this and that he didn’t take it too far.

Flushing to the tips of his ears, the red-head nodded shyly not wanting to admit how much he was loving Harry’s slight domination of him. “Y-Yeah, I’m good,”

Grinning, Harry captured Ron’s lips in a searing kiss that broke off way to soon for the red-headed Keeper’s liking before summoning their uniforms to the bed so that they could get ready for class. Their free period was almost ending, and it would soon be time to head down to the dungeons. Casting a simple cleaning charm on both of them, they were able to get dressed in record time. Especially taking into account the toy that constantly rubbed up against Ron’s pleasure nub as he tried to put on his trousers.

“Remember, it’s only ‘til after Potions,” Harry said, tapping the remote with his wand, activating the device. “Then I’ll bend you over the bed and fuck until you come so hard you blackout.”

Ron whimpered and had to hold onto the bedpost as his knees buckled.

“Christ mate! You can’t say shit like that!”, Ron groaned, “I’m tryin not to show up to class looking like a ripe Tomato.”

Harry grinned devilishly and tried to give a sheepish shrug but the smirk that never left his face diminished any notion that he was embarrassed.

* * *

 

It had been twenty minutes since the class started and Harry hadn’t done a thing! Ron was trying not to let the tension show on his body, but he was anxious, wondering if when he let his guard down was when Harry would strike. His white-knuckled grip on the stirring rod and his occasional glances towards the back of the classroom betrayed his anxiety to anyone who was paying attention.

When five minutes passed with no action, Ron allowed himself to relax and his death-grip loosened on the handle of the rod only to tighten up immediately as a soft vibrating began in his trousers. Instantly he bit his bottom lip to stifle the yelp he was about to let out and the subsequent moans that wanted to break free. He had to fight the urge to sit back down on his stool and try to ride the dildo seated inside him or grind against the table seeking any sort of friction.

After what felt like ages the vibrating stopped allowing him reprieve and to let out a breath, albeit shaky.

“Ron, are you okay?” Hermione whispered, seeing the flush on her friend’s face; she was worried that perhaps he had gotten sick.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Ron answered, surprised and grateful for the steadiness of his voice.

Hermione raised her eyebrow skeptically but, thankfully, decided to drop it and returned to maintaining her potions perfectly pink hue, as opposed to the darker pink that was his sludge.

“Everyone stop stirring and allow your potions to ferment. It will take about thirty minutes to be complete. You will use that time to work on your potions homework that is assigned on the board. Follow all the directions.” Snape announced in his imperious voice before returning to his desk.

Relieved, Ron ceased stirring, lowered the heat on the cauldron, sat down at his table and took out the parchment and quills he would need for the assignment. Staring at the many parts associated with the homework, Ron began taking his sweet time writing out his name hoping against hope that Hermione might be willing to share her work.  
A large blot appeared on the Keeper’s paper as he suddenly gripped his quill so hard it could snap; the delicious and tortuous vibrations having had returned. Ron squirmed in his seat, simultaneously trying to get closer and farther away from the source of the vibrating. Keeping his eyes down, he hoped nobody noticed his current predicament, he was really not in the mood to answer questions again.

Unfortunately for him, on the other side of the room, at the desk behind Harry, sat Draco Malfoy who had been looking up at the board for the next set of instructions only to happen upon a wriggling Weasley. Quirking an eye brow, he wondered if the Weasel had some sort of itching hex cast on him only to flick his eyes towards Potter’s lap where a glint of royal blue had caught his attention. In Potter’s hand was a device of some kind that he had never seen before, it was ovalish in shape with a few buttons across its surface who’s functions where beyond his comprehension.

With a push of a button he saw Weasley visibly relax and loosen his grip on his quill. Draco was intrigued. He had to get his hands on that device, he wanted to know what it did, especially if it made Weasley uncomfortable.

“Professor, Potter’s got toys out in class,” Draco sneered raising his hand and waving it obnoxiously.

“Detention Potter for misusing class time, now bring it here,” Snape ordered barely looking up from his Potions article in the newspaper.

Harry grumbled as he got up and dropped the remote on Snape’s desk and on his way back he gave Draco a severe glare all while Weasley was looking red as a tomato and attempting to appear inconspicuous as he pretended to write on his ruined parchment.

 

* * *

 

Standing at the sink in the Prefect bathroom, Ron splashed some cool water on his face in an attempt to return it to it’s normal color before joining Hermione for dinner. He didn’t want her asking any more untoward questions. Examining his face he commended himself for his handiwork as he took note of the normal, natural pale color of his skin. Drying his hands off, Ron prepared to go only to cry out in pleasure as the vibrations began anew. Quickly grabbing onto the sink in front of him, he managed to keep from crumpling to the floor.

 _What the hell?_ Ron thought frantically, _how is this blasted thing going off? Harry doesn’t even have the remote right now, he’s in detention!_

Ron’s thoughts were racing as he questioned the possibilities of why the remote was going off, to the best of his abilities in any case. His mind wasn’t working as fast as it usually would and his thoughts soon became jumbled. But it didn’t matter much because he got his answer mere seconds later when he caught the eye of that wretched ferret, Malfoy. The Slytherin aristocrats face was stretched into a nasty smirk as his eyes roamed the keeper’s body. His cock had been hardening in his pants and it throbbed when he caught the eye of the weasel.

“Oh this is just…delicious.”, Draco’s smirk turned into a leer as he stalked ever closer to the Gryffindor.

Ron groaned as his cock twitched when the Slytherin grabbed his hips and pulled him back towards his crotch. This was really not the time to be remembering all the wet dreams he had about Malfoy wherein they had angry hate sex, but he was a 16-year-old boy and that was all that was running through his brain. Draco used the grip he had on Ron’s hips to grind himself onto the plush arse before him and moaned in delight at the friction and the second-hand vibrations he could feel from the sex toy lodged inside Ron.

“Merlin Weasley you don’t know how bad I want to fuck you right now,” Draco’s hands move around to Ron’s front as he continued his fantasy, “And you’d love it wouldn’t you. You’d spread your legs so eagerly and beg me to fuck you”

Ron got impossibly harder and moaned his assent as Draco pulled at his nipples. His embarrassment and shame at his own wanton behavior only served to draw him closer to the edge and that was something he did not want to think about right now. Suddenly the vibrations stopped causing Ron to whine at the loss which only made Draco’s smirk widen.

“I need to take this out first if I’m going to fuck you like the slag you are,” Draco purred as he reached for the buckle of Ron’s trousers.

“Hands off my...Ron, Malfoy,” Harry’s angry voice came from the entrance of the bathroom his wand at the ready. “ _Expelliarmus_ ”

The remote flew back over to Harry and landed perfectly in his outstretched palm.

“And why should I ever listen to you?” Draco sneered crossing his arms and glaring at Harry.

“I wonder how your father would feel if he were to hear that you were fraternizing with a ‘blood traitor’”

Draco paled. He then fixed his hair and his rumpled robes before storming out of there cursing Harry in his mind all the while. Harry then turned his attention to Ron who was also trying to straighten himself out. The red-head was looking anywhere but in the Seeker’s direction, his embarrassment palpable. Harry took Ron’s arm and marched them both out of the bathroom, past the Great Hall, up the stairs and to the Gryffindor tower. After giving the password, he directed his best friend towards the dorms and closed the door behind him.

“Disrobe,” Harry said simply, his tone brokering no argument.

Ron hastily complied wondering what Harry was planning to do. Only when all his clothes where off in a pile by his feet did he look up at his best friend noticing that he was also naked. Harry bypassed Ron and sat down on his bed before beckoning him over. The silence was killing Ron, it was making him more anxious not knowing what Harry was thinking or feeling.

 _He can’t be angry_ , Ron thought, _it’s not like we’re exclusive. But it was with Malfoy so that might change things_.

Once Ron had clambered onto the bed Harry grabbed him by the hips and manhandled him into the position he wanted. He had Ron’s back to his chest and the red-head was seated in his lap. With the flick of his wand the vibrator that had been snuggled in Ron all day was instead now in his hand. Ron gasped at the sudden empty feeling, but it was only for a while as Harry’s cock soon began replacing it inch by inch. The slow pace was torture, but Ron bared it as he became full again. Grabbing onto his best friends impossibly long legs, Harry spread them wide exposing him to the view of anyone who happened to walk in and began thrusting. Hard.

“Malfoy will never fuck you like this. You know why? Because. You’re. Mine!” Each word was punctuated with an angry thrust as Harry’s pace picked up, “Say it.”

“Ooooh….Y-yours…H-Harry…I’m all yours,” Ron keened as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Anyone who walks in will see how much of a cock-slut you are for me Ron,” Harry continued, “And they’ll know you’re mine, they won’t dare touch you”

Harry whispered the spell to get rid of the cock ring around Ron as he continued his brutal thrusts. Ron attempted to take himself into hand, but Harry slapped it away.

“No! You will come on my cock alone,” Harry growled spreading Ron’s legs even further, so he could get in deeper.

Ron moaned loudly as his prostate was repeatedly hit and his orgasm grew closer and closer.

“Malfoy will never fuck you as good as I do. No one will, because your arse, your everything, is mine!” Harry’s thrusts grew more erratic and uncoordinated as he too approached his climax.

Black spots danced in Ron’s vision as his back arched painfully, and he came with a scream. He slumped onto Harry as he slipped into unconsciousness barely registering the splash of warmth that came with Harry spilling inside him.

* * *

 

Ron woke to the feel of somebody playing with his hair and the soft feel of pajamas caressing his skin. Opening his eyes he met the green-eyed gaze of his best friend who’s eyes betrayed great relief.

“Oh, thank god, I thought I’d killed you” Harry chuckled as he brushed Ron’s hair from his eyes.

“Gonna take a lot more than that to put me down,” Ron chuckled his voice hoarse from all the screaming.

Laying in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Ron allowed Harry to continue petting him before he remembered he had a question about all the things Harry had said when they were fucking.

“Hey mate, what was all that “you’re mine” stuff anyways?” Ron asked. Harry blushed and stammered a little before answering.

“I guess I’m just a little possessive.” He replied sheepishly. He paused for a second before adding, “And I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be…exclusive?”

Ron’s heart swelled at the question and he knocked Harry on the back of the head.

“Of course you idiot,” Ron said trying to play cool.

Harry smiled to himself before placing a chaste kiss on Ron’s lips.

“Boyfriends then,” Harry interlocked their fingers.

“Boyfriends” Ron agreed squeezing his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending, im not that good at writing fluffy stuff soooo...


End file.
